User blog:ReznikShaman/Vánoční novinky č.21
Zdravím opět po delší době, dnes na Štědrý den, aby jsem hned na začátek mohl popřát hezké Vánoce všem. Dnešní novinka je celkem nabitá, protože od poslední, kdy jsem měl rok vývoje projektu Wasteland, jsem si od něj dal na chvilku pauzu a mohl jsem se tak věnovat zase mojí wiki. Prozačátek ale i k Wastelandu jsem přidal pár nových obrázků a nový login screen :-) Dále jsem se věnoval dataminingu. Již tradičně každý rok projdu všechny staré klienty a pokaždé vytáhnu něco nového, tentokrát toho bylo i překvapivě dost (viz. video). Plánuji ještě jeden dataminig opět za rok a co možná nejdůkladnější, spojený s natáčením dlouhého "Exploration&Development" videa :-) Při posledním dataminingu jesem doplnil ke stažení nocé beta klienty i s nějakými informacemi o nich. Jde o 0.10.0.3892, 0.11.0.3925, 0.12.0.3988, 1.0.0.3980 a 1.0.1.3989. Ke všem těmto klientům a i starším je vytvořen nový sandbox a sice AIO.Sandbox. Tento sanbox je výbornou věcičkou, protože umí narozdíl od většiny ostatních portovat na jiné MapID a umí spustit opravdu všechno. Prozkoumáváním a dataminingem jsem získal zase mnoho nových vědomostí o vývoji světa a vlastně WoWka samotného a tak jsem aktualizoval spoustu článků a stránek, obrázků a informací o tom jak to skutečně vlivem času a patchů bylo :-) Konkrétněji jde o Old Outland, Emerald Dream, Azshara Crater, Programmer Isle, Designer Island, Development Land, Kalidar, Monastery, Gurubashi Catacombs, Stormwind Vault, Karazhan / "Medivh Tower", Crypt a Netherspace, Azshara, Feralas, Shatterspear Village, Bengal Tiger Jeskyně, Reins of the Bengal Tiger & Další..., Alterac Valley a nakonec Ironforge Airport a Wetlands Farmy. Ano je toho hodně, takže se dá řící opravdu "Štědrovečerní novinka" :-) Nakonec by jsem se chtěl zmínit o tom co bude dál. V současné době cestuji hodně po světě díky mé práci a jsem doma maximálně týden měsíčně. Chci to vydržet ještě několik let a budu jak se říká "za vodou". To znamená, že vše co mám v plánu sice neruším, vlastně vůbec nic neruším, ale pochopitelně se to také protáhne. Jinak to buhužel nejde, nebo spíše jinak to nechci, ale neviděl by jsem to zase tak černě, vždy sem tu něco sem tam objeví jako tomu ostatně bylo i teď. Do Silvestra by jsem rád vydal možná ještě jedno video o tom co jsem vytáhl z posledního dataminingu a k tomu samozřejmě "friendly-use patch" pro každého jako to mám ve zvyku a možná zase něco i připsal, třeba s další novinkou, protože pár dní po Novém roce už zase odlétám pryč. No a nakonec ještě jednou všem přeji hezký zbytek dne a bohatého Ježíška :-) EDIT (29.12.2017): Nakonec jsem ten další patch z posledního dataminingu stihl jen tak tak (viz. druhé video), ráno už odjíždím slavit Silvestra na chatu. Ještě jsem dodělal update pro Fast Login Screen a uploadnul nějaké obrázky. No a nakonec můžu jen popřát všem šťastný Nový rok! :-) Starší novinky *Novinky č.20 *Novinky č.19 *Novinky č.18 *Novinky č.17 *Vánoční novinky č.16 *Novinky č.15 *Novinky č.14 *Novinky č.13 *Novinky č.12 *Novinky č.11 - Warcraft Movie a LeafCraft *Novinky č.10 *Novinky č.9 *Novinky č.8 *Novinky č.7 *Pokračuju v psaní Wiki *SnowCraft dokončen! *Práce na SnowCraftu *Novinky č.6 *Novinky č.5 - Vánoce *Novinky č.4 *Nedělní Datamining *Novinky č.3 *Novinky č.2 *Novinky *100 Stránek *Trocha času *Hnusná sobota omg... *ČínoWoW *Zpět doma :) *WoD Map Alpha Video *Jde se na datamining :-) Category:Blog posts